


Vena Amoris

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Is an invitation for a night in with dinner, drinks, and a movie everjustthat?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Happy birthday Michelle!





	Vena Amoris

**Author's Note:**

> From Anni, who asked for this instead of something for her own birthday.

He barely noticed as Liv bent double over him to retrieve something from the nightstand, only opening his eyes when her hand stopped moving. He raised his head from the pillow to make his displeasure known, but one look at her kneeling over his legs and he quickly swallowed the mildly irritated sigh that had nearly escaped.

"What do you think?" She dangled the familiar black leather harness over Rafael's chest, already fitted with his favorite toy.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, his gaze flicking indecisively from the harness to where her hand disappeared between his thighs and back. "Before I answer that, will you promise not to stop what you're doing?"

"Promise."

"I think I need to take a raincheck on this." He lifted a hand to run his thumb along the smooth black silicone, tracing the molded head with no small amount of regret. "The last thing I want is to disappoint you, but I have a long day in court tomorrow, and those chairs aren't exactly forgiving."

"Oh, Rafa, I forgot..." Liv's brow furrowed in concern as she glanced down to where her index finger was buried in him to the second knuckle. "This is okay?"

Rafael smiled at her worried tone. "A finger I can handle, but that—" he tipped his chin towards the dildo, easily three fingers thick and on the longer side of average, "—is pushing it. Made that mistake once."

"Hmm." She dropped the harness aside and sank back down onto her elbows, feeling him tighten in anticipation as she trailed kisses up the inside of his thigh. "Only once?"

"Are you calling me easy?" 

"Are you denying it?"

Rafael huffed in amusement and let his head fall back into the pillows as Liv withdrew her finger to the tip, tugging gently at his tight rim. "It's hardly my fault that half your squad wanted to throttle me and the other half made up for it by sleeping with me."

"I don't know, half sounds generous."

" _Hey_." He scowled playfully at her. "Generous in which case?"

Liv smiled serenely and pushed her finger back into him; a slow, deep thrust that stretched him slightly and brought her knuckles to his perineum. His eyes fluttered shut with a soft sigh and he shifted under her, hips canting upwards as his body sought out more direct stimulation. 

Everything about him was stunning, and she took a long moment to simply appreciate the view, from the faint flush across his cheeks from the wine they'd shared over dinner, to the undershirt hiked up his chest, showing off nipples that were still beautifully hard from her mouth, to the briefs halfway down his thighs, the elastic waistband digging into thick muscle that tensed repeatedly in response to every minute movement of her hand.

His cock remained hard, heavy, and untouched, resting in the valley of one hip— impossible to ignore, but Liv knew from experience that the longer she refrained from touching him the harder he'd come. She could admire from a distance. His balls were slowly but steadily drawing up, revealing the edge of his rim just below, tight around her finger and slightly pink from use. She gave him another gentle thrust, watching his entrance grip her as she withdrew and resist as she pushed back in.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The tiny stab of guilt Liv felt at having been caught ogling his ass was instantly abated as his cock twitched an inch from her hand, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Not as much as you, apparently."

Rafael grinned and patted his chest in invitation. "Come up here and let me fix that."

"I have a better idea."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, but these need to go." She snapped the band of his underwear against his leg, and he wasted no time in kicking them off. 

Rafael watched with curiosity as Liv gingerly moved up the bed, turned away from him, and swung a leg over his shoulders, the whole time taking great pains to keep her hand where it was without pulling at his delicate muscles. Settled over his chest, she bent to reveal the fact that she was already wet with arousal, her lips slightly parted, and Rafael groaned at the sight. He spread her with one hand and used the other to trace the length of her slit, thoroughly wetting a single fingertip.

"You're right." He slipped that same finger into her, feeling her walls squeeze him in an attempt to draw him deeper but too slick to maintain purchase. "This _is_ a better idea."

"When have I ever been wrong?" Liv pumped her finger in and out of his ass again before he could say something smart, smiling to herself as his breath audibly hitched.

He was quickly becoming restless; legs shifting in the sheets, hips moving in a slow, shallow rhythm, breaths coming faster and heavier against the backs of her thighs as she set an easy pace. She bent to drag her tongue along the crease of his thigh, brushing his balls but stopping short of his hole, making his perineum visibly throb and drawing a pained whimper from him. 

Rafael matched her to the best of his ability despite his worked-up state, letting muscle memory take over as he thumbed at her hooded clit, teasing it lightly while he continued to fuck her with a single digit. He blew a warm breath over the tight bundle of nerves, watching the resulting wave of goosebumps sweep across her skin and set fine hairs on end with a hum of satisfaction. 

"Need another, Liv," he murmured, drawing one knee up to expose himself further. He suppressed a shudder as he felt Liv reach for the lube, sending a rush of cool air over his hole. " _Please_."

She pulled away without warning, leaving him to clench around nothing with a groan of frustration as she lubed a second finger and added more to the first for good measure. His body resisted her at first and she could feel him fighting his reflexes, struggling to control the muscles that were making their protests against the foreign intrusion known, but she waited patiently, rubbing firm, insistent circles against his rim until he began to relax again. 

Rafael froze with a low moan as she finally eased her way back inside, his stomach and thighs tensing hard and staying that way until the dull, localized pain of being stretched slowly began to fade into a deep but pleasant burn that crept up the length of his perineum, pooling in his groin and pulling his balls up tight. He shifted again, spreading his thighs just a bit further to alleviate some of the warm pressure that was rapidly building and threatening to push him over the edge.

He diligently followed Liv's lead albeit with somewhat impaired motor skills, slipping another finger into her and cursing under his breath as he met absolutely no resistance, finding himself with two fingers now fully buried in her wet, needy pussy. His cock twitched, hungry for that slick heat, but he stubbornly ignored it. 

Rafael curled his fingers and she shuddered, all but dripping onto his face as she rocked back against his hand. They were both intensely aroused, but while he was still tight, fighting her every step of the way, she took it easily, so ready to be spread open and fucked and filled that even a second finger did nothing to satisfy the heavy ache in her lower belly. 

As if reading her mind, Rafael lifted his head to lick at her exposed clit; a quick, teasing brush of his tongue that made her buck in surprise and clench around him. He hummed in approval and gave her a few easy thrusts, letting her relax again before he repeated the motion. 

Liv gasped and spread her legs wider, resting her head on Rafael's thigh as she lowered herself further for him. His tongue flicked over her clit a third time, followed by a long, slow stroke, and she felt her legs begin to tremble. "That's _good_ , Rafa," she breathed, pressing deeper into him with a wet kiss to the base of his cock. "Don't stop."

He closed his lips around the slick, swollen bud and sucked gently, tearing a long, low moan from her as she bucked against his face. Her walls spasmed around him and he throbbed again in response, more insistent and harder to ignore, a generous bead of precome squeezing its way up his length and welling up in his slit. 

Liv gave him a rough thrust and watched it spill over, running down the side of his head and into the curls below his navel. She kissed him again, messy and careless, then drew him into her mouth without warning. 

" _Shit_ —" he jerked away and clapped a protective hand over his cock, shielding himself from any more unexpected stimulation. "Not yet."

"Sensitive tonight?"

Rafael grunted in affirmation and ground his palm into his shaft, providing just enough pain to reclaim some small amount of control. The harder he pressed, the more insistently his cock throbbed, and it took several painstaking seconds to force his orgasm back down.

Liv wasn't making it easy, skimming over his prostate every few seconds with painful accuracy, each brief touch sending his vision spinning. He realized that he was far more animated than her, squirming in the sheets in a particularly desperate and undignified manner, his back arching repeatedly as she fingered him, but he was too far gone to feel any sort of embarrassment.

His breath hitched as her tongue found its way between his fingers, teasing his shaft, and he tentatively moved one finger out of the way, then two. He was rewarded with a series of kisses and slow licks to the lower half of his cock, Liv's breath hot against his brutally sensitive skin as she carefully worked over his erection. 

"I take it back," Rafael panted, a sudden rush of heat blooming in his belly as she applied prolonged pressure to his prostate with both fingers. He moaned and twitched, a thick strand of precome glistening in the light as it leaked onto his belly. " _I take it back, fuck me_."

"Rafael, I don't want to hurt you—"

"Sixty seconds," he begged, blindly fumbling around in the sheets for the harness and presenting it to her in one shaky fist. "I'll be fine, I promise."

She wasn't about to argue with him. She slipped her fingers out of his ass, stood, and stepped into the harness, hastily lubing the toy and only bothering to tighten the strap around her waist before she climbed back onto the bed. Kneeling between his thighs, she eased one of Rafael's legs up to his chest and then the other, moving into position as he gripped himself behind the knees with both hands. 

"Count of three." Liv placed one hand in the center of Rafael's chest and lined the toy up with the other, pressing the blunt head against his slick, relaxed entrance. "One, two—"

They both groaned as the dildo slid into him; Liv in both sympathy and arousal as she felt how tight he still was, the resistance pressing the base against her clit, and Rafael in nothing but pure, unabashed pleasure. 

" _Three_ ," he gasped, gripping Liv's thighs to keep her from moving for a moment as he wriggled into a more comfortable position. 

"Sixty seconds," she reminded him.

It took half that time, Rafael finishing across his heaving chest and belly with a hoarse moan after just a handful of thrusts. He uncurled himself, pulled the pillow out from under his head and flopped back onto the mattress, breathing hard and trembling slightly.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he mumbled, reaching down to pull Liv up next to him before she could strip the harness off.

“But I have—”

“Don’t care.” He cracked one eye as she settled on her side next to him, glancing down at the dildo poking into his thigh and then back up at her with a guilty half-smile. “I lied, those chairs are gonna hurt my butt tomorrow.”

Liv sighed and brushed a few stray drops of come from his shirt, clearing a spot to rest her head. “I’ll kiss it better when you get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I ran into unforeseen circumstances such as did not want to write it 🤐
> 
> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
